Lily's And Severus's Friendship Into Love
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Summary inside. And there will only be one Disclaimer, as I'm sick of writing them in all chapters. YES they are needed but they're annoying. Disclaimer and Summary all in Chapter one! Rated for violence and rape references in other chapters
1. Chapter One Encounter’s Of A Second Kind

**Summary-** Lily Evans and Severus Snape meet each other in the playground beweet both their homes, they become very close friends from the off, much to Lily's sister's objections. Lily finds out her new friend's secret early on in their friendship, but can it survive more problems concerning Severus's father, and problems in their school

**Disclaimer**- I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING! NOTE THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER IN THE STORY

Ok rant over, ON with the story! Enjoy! grins

**Lily's And Severus's Friendship Into Love**

**Chapter One: Encounter's Of A Second Kind**

It had been a day since Severus and Lily's first encounter in the park.

Lily's sister Petunia had teased her sister, made her run out of their house crying on the beautiful sunny day.

Severus got up from his hiding place, looking behind him at his home and then at Lily.

"Y-you again?" she asked through her tears.

Severus nodded, his black hair falling before his face like curtains shielding him from the sunlight. He sat on the swing next to hers, and looked up at her, his hair moving a little out of his eyes.

Her skin blotchy from crying, tears still running down her face. Her emerald eyes bloodshot and her pupils widened with sadness.

Severus reached over and gently wiped the tears from her face, got up, helped her off the swing and walked over to the roundabout with her. They both sat on it and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she whispered after a while, sniffling a little.

"What for?" he asked.

"We met just yesterday and now I'm crying on your shoulder." she whispered.

"It's alright. Honest." he told her gently.

She smiled. "I guess it could be the start of a new friendship."

"Yeah" he whispered into her hair.

They both sat in each other's embrace.

Suddenly Lily giggled, got up and held his hand.

"What?" he asked.

She tugged him up and pulled him toward the swings.

The two ten-year0olds ran to the swings, Lily's crimson hair flying behind her and grazing her cheek, while Severus's hair didn't move, for it was too greasy to have any life and vitality at all.

"Severus…" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why haven't I seen you before? You live over the playing field and yet, I haven't seen you before…" Lily said, looking at him.

"My dad, he doesn't let me out much." he mumbled. It seemed to slip out before he could think.

"Why not?" she asked.

Realizing what he had told her and knowing that it was too late to cover up his tracks, he thought up a little lie.

"We both have to look after my mother, she's unwell"

In truth, his homelife was a dark, disturbing secret. But Lily seemed not to notice he was lying.

"Okay, but why do you need to help?" she asked.

Severus's eyes glanced over at his home and flitted back to Lily, but the action hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Severus?" she said gently.

Severus looked to the floor, his hair falling in front of his face like curtains once more.

Lily's fingers gently pushed his hair out of the way so she could look at her face.

She took in everything about him. His eyes, deep, dark tunnels that should be the windows to his soul, but instead were masked.

His hooked nose that seemed to twitch every now and again.

His thin lips pressed together in a fine line.

His hair, so long yet so greasy.

He obviously hadn't been taking care of himself.

She hugged him around the waist without warning.

'Or being taken care of !' she thought, alarmed, feeling just how thin her new friend was.

"Sev?" she said finally.

She didn't get an answer. She kept her head on his chest, her arms still around him.

Cautiously he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Severus looked over at him home once more and saw a man storm angrily from the house.

"I have to go." Severus said.

Lily looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked into her emerald pools, almost losing himself.

"Because I do."

He knew he was about to walk away only too soon from the one person on the outside world to care about him.

"See you tomorrow then?" she asked.

Or maybe not…

Severus turned to her and smiled, his cheeks hurting a little from this alien action.

"Yeah, tomorrow." he said. He got up from the swing and ran towards his home.

Half of him dreading what awaited him at him, half of him happy and content with making his only friend.

Lily sat watching his retreating form, COMPLETELY happy and content with her new friend..

She looked to the floor and saw four rocks at her feet. She hovered her hand over them, concentrating. She giggled as she managed to rotate them around in a circle.

After fifteen minutes Lily grew bored and walked back home.

"Lily!" Petunia called, wanting to have another go at her sister.

"Leave me alone Tuney." Lily said and walked into the kitchen where her mother was preparing the dinner. "Hello Mummy." she greeted.

"Hello sweetheart. What's the matter?" her mother asked.

"Tuney picked in me earlier so I'm no longer talking to her." Lily said.

"Oh you'll be best friends again tomorrow. A girl's best friends are her sisters and her mother. And the only man a girl can truly depend on is her daddy." her mum said.

Lily looked at her hands, deep in thought. If that were true, where did that leave Severus?

Dinner was quiet except for Petunia and her snide comments.

"Mummy, Daddy, Lily went to the park on her own! With that scruffy boy from down Spinner's End!"

"Tuney get lost! I'm ten-years-old not five! And he's my friend!" Lily said.

"I see nothing wrong with Lily having a neighbourhood friend." their dad said. Lily smiled. "Bug Princess you know you're not allowed by Spinner's End on your own."

"I know Daddy but I only went to the park. And petnuia was picking on me." Lily said.

Petunia glared at her sister.

Lily remained unfazed. "May I be excused?" she asked, looking between her parents.

"Of course, Princess." her dad said, smiling.

She gracefully lifted herself from the table, walking out of the dining room and seemed to float up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the dark, dingy house at the side of Spinner's End, Severus Snape sat at the top of the stairs by his bedroom, knees drawn to his chest, he was looking into space, but listening to his father's drunken shouting.

"WHERE IS HE!?" came the dreaded question from his father to snap him back to reality.

"Tobias leave him be! He's just a boy!" his mother pleaded.

Incoherent, drunken slurs came from his father.

Severus quickly jumped up, darted to his room and locked the door, his heart thumping, beating his frail ribcage, his breathing heavy.

The slurs carried on as his father thumped up the stairs, and his mother at the tyrant's side, pleading for him to leave her son alone.

"Tobias please!" she said, tears evident in her voice, although the young boy couldn't see his dear mother through the wooden door.

Severus closed his eyes, waiting for the stupid drunk to come thundering through the door. But it seemed after some debate, his mother had finally guided him away.

After hearing his parents' bedroom door shut, he finally opened his eyes. He looked out of his dirty, mouldy bedroom window.

He hardly noticed his mother open his door, walk slowly across the threadbare carpet, switch on the gas lantern by his bedside and touch his shoulder gently.

She took in everything about her precious son. It seemed he had aged a few years before his time, he was thin for his height and age, his robes seemed to bury him.

She ran her own thin fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her.

"Why put up with it Mother?" he asked.

"Where would we go Severus? You have no living grandparents." she whispered.

"Hogwarts." he said automatically.

"No, son." Eileen said gently.

"Why?"

"Because he'll find us."

"He won't. Not Hogwarts he won't."

She sighed. He was right and they both knew it.

"Maybe soon son. Maybe soon."

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter Two Getting Closer

**Lily's And Severus's Friendship Into Love**

**Chapter two: Getting Closer.**

Over the coming weeks Severus and Lily grew more confident with each other.

But secrets still remained untold from Severus. Lily barely noticed.

They laughed and played on the park.

"Oh, Sev look at this! I got my Hogwarts letter! It's really reall!" Lily said, looking happy and excited, pulling out the familiar looking envelope.

"See, I told you." Severus smiled.

"Tell me about the four houses again Sev."

She walked up the hill, pulling him with her and she lay on her front at the top of the hill, Severus lay next to her, both of them overlooking the cluttered yet spacious park.

"Well, there's Ravenclaw, mainly the brainy people are in that house, they think before they act really. Hufflepuff, they've never got a bad word to say about anyone, completely loyal and trustworthy. Slytherin, no-one has gone in that house good and come back out good. Cunning and evil. Gryffindor, brave courageous and loyal. I think you'd do great in Gryffindor." Severus told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Slytherin probably." he whispered.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

She looked up at him. "There must be a reason for you to think that. I think you'll be in Gryffindor with me."

He looked at her and smiled.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so." she whispered. She lifted herself up and sat upright, he did the same.

"Lily do you think your sister will ever warm to me?" he asked.

"I don't know Sev, but my parents like me having a friend." she said.

"In other words, she won't." he smiled.

She giggled. "Maybe."

He pulled her backwards into his arms, the pair of them laughing.

"How are we going to get our school supplies?" she asked.

"Well.. Someone from the school is meant to be coming for you, to guide you through it and help you." Severus said.

She turned to face him. "I want you to come with me. I won't feel comfortable without you there, and I know it's silly cause we've been friends a matter of weeks, but you're the only one who understands."

He hugged her tightly. "It'll only be for a day." he said gently. He knew he himself didn't know how he'd cope a day without her.

"Well… I suppose…" was her response.

Seemingly, over the past few weeks, they'd both grown rather close, each needing someone to trust, love, depend on, attach to.

Severus more out of the two.

"Come on, Sev." she said after a bit.

"Where?" he said.

She wriggled out of his embrace and stood up. She held her hand for him, he took it and pulled himself up.

She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him out of sight of his home. She has sensed something was wrong.

And she was right.

Severus's father came storming out of the house, bellowing his son's name. his hair was sticking up in all places, and even from her position, she could see his eyes were bloodshot, and each time her friend's name was uttered, it became more slurred.

"Sev..?" she asked gently.

"Forget it." he snapped, not looking at her.

She nodded, but knew she wouldn't forget.

He got up instantly.

"Sev." she asked once more, her soft voice a little more pleading.

"Sorry, I have to go." he said and trudged up to his home, his face expressionless the entire way there until he got inside, and the front door was slammed behind him.

Pure fear shown on his face at the sight of his mother, sitting silently in her usual chair underneath the lamp, a book in her hands but her eyes not showing any sign on moving, he once beautiful, plumper, glowing face was now sullen, bruised and scarred.

"Mum!" he said and rushed to her side despite the fear prickling him, and in the process he knocked over the empty beer bottles across the threadbare carpets, and he gently took her thin bony fingers into his own hands.

Shocked at the sudden touch, Eileen looked up at her son. Her face remained expressionless as she looked at him, her eyes boring into him.

"Severus." she whispered.

He was about to answer her when he was dragged back by his father.

At this moment, Eileen rose from her chair. "Tobias just leave him, he's just a boy." she told him.

Tobias dropped Severus, who, feeling the hard floor beneath him, scrambled out of the room, leaving his mother to defend herself against the drunken oaf.

"No wonder the boy's weak if you keep mothering him!" Tobias growled.

Severus saw Tobias strike his mother and closed his eyes tightly, his blood boiling, but this time fear of his father's actions kept him rooted unwillingly to the floor behind the door.

Tobias struck her again, this time Severus bolted up the stairs and shut himself in his room, he sat himself on his well worn matress on his almost broken wooden bed, torturing himself by listening to them arguing, his mother's screams of pain, and the sound of him hitting her.

Again the thunderous footsteps crashed against the rickety stairs.

He could picture him, beer bottle now in hand, a look on his face that would make the most terrible of madmen scared, his hair even more of a mess than before.

He curled up into a ball and waited agonizingly for his father.

"You'll get what's coming to yer, boy! You and yer pretty red haired friend!" his father slurred.

"Leave Lily out of it!" Severus snapped. Tortire, abuse, beat him all Tobias wanted, but so much as breath Lily's air and Tobias crossed the dangerous line.

Lily was the only person his ae to care about him, and he wasn't going to hurt her or let her be hurt by anyone.

Tobias thumped the door, making Severus bury himself into a tighter ball.

The delicate footsteps of his mother padded the stairs once more.

"Tobias, come. Just leave him." came her gentle voice.

Tobias grunted.

"Come, my love. Let him be." she said.

When Eileen had successfully removed Tobias from the door, Severus dared himself to get up and peer outside his bedroom door, fear making every inch of him tremble.

Seeing that it was safe, he crept down the stairs.

The first thing he saw was his father sprawled on the sofa, his black beady eyes fixated on the T.V and a beer bottle glued once more into his fist.

His heart leapt into his throat, fear prickling his entire body.

His eyes darted to his mother sitting back in her chair with her book, this time she was reading it.

Sensing eyes on he, Eileen looked up and saw her son on the stairs. She marked her page, placed it on the arm of the chair and rose from her chair and walked silently to him.

Severus looked up at her.

Eileen took his hand gently and took him into the kitchen.

"What's troubling you, my son?" she asked softly, quietly shutting the door and sat in front of him on a chair.

"He is…" Severus whispered, his eyes darting from his mother to the closed door that his father was behind and back again, afraid that he'd suddenly burst through the door.

"He won't come through darling. He's too engrossed in the T.V and with his alcohol." Eileen gently touched her son's cheek.

Severus looked at her, the only woman he looked up to, the only female besides Lily that he'd live too protect.

He reached up onto the kitchen work surface, took a stale biscuit from the grubby tin and took a bite from it. The taste was disgusting but there wasn't much choice of food.

Eileen pulled him into a tight embrace.

He hugged her back. She was the only one in the God forsaken house to make him feel at ease, and her touch wasn't alien, at least not this time. But he knew Lily's touch would be alien for a while, even if he'd choose not to show it.

"SEVERUS!" came a gruff, slurred voice.

Severus jumped away from his mother, looking wildly around. Gathering his posture, guessing his father hadn't come bursting through the door, he moved toward the door.

"Severus." his mother whispered.

"I'll be careful mum, don't worry…"

She gave him a soft smile, but she knew, no matter how careful he was, he would still be hurt.

"SEVERUS!" his father screamed.

Severus walked through to his father.

"What took you so long you useless boy!" Tobias sneered.

"Sorry, father, I was out the back, taking care of some things for mother…" Severus lied.

Tobias studied him for a bit before deciding he was being truthful.

"What is it you wanted?" Severus asked.

Tobias's leg swung off the sofa and came into contact with Severus violently, a sickening smile gracing the alcoholic's features.

Severus bit his lip in pain, but made no sound.

Eileen looked on apologetically.

Severus wouldn't let himself show any form of weakness, not in front of Tobias, his mother or anyone else.

-End chapter-


End file.
